The History of Banned Magic
by gille
Summary: Harry decides to do something about the current state of the wizarding world. He has researched the solution for five years, and is ready to shake things up. A post-Hogwarts fic
1. Chapter 1: Black Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's copyrighted by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.** **There are also pieces of Warcraft, Dungeons and Dragons, Gremlins and Bible lore in this**

* * *

 **The History of Banned Magic**

Chapter 1: Black Magic

It has been five years, five long years of doing research. Harry Potter has been on a quest to find out why the wizarding world has become so messed up. He steps out of the floo and walks down the atrium of the International Confederation of Wizards in Genève. He was relieved that they would even listen to him. "That damh fame was finally useful for a change," Harry thought. He thought back to those five years as he walks down a hallway. After the Hogwarts battle, and the media frenzy afterwards, he had married Ginny and taken his family seat on the Wizangamot. His dream of becoming an auror ended at the first meeting of that body.

That first meeting was a disaster. The Wizangamot had divided into two camps with the odd Deatheater survivor sprinkled in. The Deatheaters weren't the problem; there were so few left that they tried not to pull any attention onto themselves. Certainly after Rita Skeeter published that book on Tom Marvolo Riddle. "The best investment I made in these 5 years" harry thought back. Harry had somehow become the leader of the 'Young Crowd'. The other camp was stonewalling every change they were trying to make. Somehow, their leader was still Albus Dumbeldore, even if he's dead. He didn't know how all these ancient people were still alive, even after all those wars this century."I have to do something about that massive reputation of Albus. Poor Albus would be rolling in his grave at these people using his reputation for such things. Even Albus himself would be disappointed at the mockery that government had become," he had thought.

Luckily Albus had foreseen this scenario, and had left behind a journal at his second will reading, after Voldemort's death. The journal he had left behind, had a lot of different outcomes of the war he had foreseen. They also had their corresponding solutions. The solution to this event was vague and required a lot of labor. This week he was going to present all of the work he had done. He stepped into the courtroom of the ICW. He looked around and saw that he was the last to arrive. There's also a lot of media present in the public gallery, much to his chagrin. Luckily, the ICW had set up silencing and null- magic wards in that area back during the post-Grindelwald tribunals. He set his briefcase on the table located in the middle of the room, and pulled out a whiteboard and a stack of books. He looked at the Supreme Mugwump and nodded his head. The Mugwump nodded back and hammered his gavel.

"This is the 2nd session of the summer. The date is the 2nd of July 2003. Grounds for the session: a petition to 'address an issue' by Harry James Potter of Greater Britannia. The petitioner may begin." Harry took out his wand and cast a couple of little known spells upon himself, to help with the presentation. One was to steady his nerves, one was to speak and recollect clearly, one was to speak loudly and a spell that Hermione invented to help in her classroom. That last spell will be the key to his success. it showed a projected image above his head of what Harry was currently thinking. Luckily he had improved his occlumentcy shields over the intervening years. He used the illustration so provided to keep the attention of the always flighty wizard kind. Harry then walked to the white board, enlarged and levitated it, and waved his wand at it. On the board appeared a bold heading: 'BANNED MAGIC'. And so Harry started to speak.

"The topic of this petition is for the reconsideration of banned magic, and to have them become more specialized." Harry said calmly. There was a lot of fidgeting in the stands. The Mugwump said sternly, "explain!"

"Well, the definition on the books for 'banned magic' dates back to first sitting of the then only international body in Europe, and a pre-runner of the ICW, the 'Unified European magical school board'. Which was a gathering of headmasters of the leading European schools in 1270. Those were: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, Drumstrang Institute in Scandinavia, Byzantine Imperial Institute of Magic in modern day Greece , Islam Magical Mosque in Modern day Egypt, Holy Roman Seminary of Sorcery in modern day Italy and the Hungarian Lyceum for the Magical Arts in Hungary. Now you have to understand that this was way before the Statute of Secrecy, and the only magicals that had limited self rule, were the British. This was due to a proviso in the Magna Carta. All the others schools still were part of their muggle infrastructures. This meeting came about due to an incident that happened the year before in Hogwarts. This incident quickly escalated until a pest killed the king of France in modern day Tunisia; this happened during a Crusade. I will explain the incident later in more detail but here is the definition they eventually agreed upon _:_

 _'Banned magic is a category of magic that we may not teach, sell, trade, copy, practice, publish, share and use in Public.'_

This did nothing against doing it in private or learning it on your own, but if you can't do anything with it, you generally don't teach or use it. Banned magic is also not to be confused with restricted magic, like time and portkey magic" harry explained. "Now there are 14 magic's on this list, 13 of these magic's were recommended to be placed on it due to events happening in the British isles". The tribunal looked interested in this little piece of old history.

Harry waved his wand at the whiteboard, and on it appeared 14 rows and 4 columns. "I have before me a stack of journals and books from different ancient families of the British isles; they are of the relevant time periods. Now, ancient families are family names, that are older than 500 years. I will be reading certain passages of these for you. These passages are official translations, and are verified by the Goblin nation. I also have permissions from the owners to read them for this petition," Harry explained. "I thought you were banned from the Goblin nation for stealing from them?" a representative asks to Harry." Yeah... that didn't happen. Myself, Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, didn't actually steal anything or even broke into Gringotts England. We were there when it was broken into, and 'borrowed' a dragon to escape; but that was it!" Harry said sheepishly.

"What happened was: Our group made an agreement with a goblin by the name of Griphook. We did this in the dungeons of the then occupied Malfoy Manor. Griphook then broke us into Gringotts, and helped us cleanse an item in the old Lestrange Vault. After we left the vault, he promptly called the guard upon us. We escaped upon the old dragon that was guarding that vault. Afterwards we had to pay for the goblin construction crew that fixed the roof of Gringotts, and the loan of one of their dragons, plus penalties. We also had to return the dragons carcass, that had died of old age in Scotland. It was surprisingly little. Not the penalties for late dues though, those were horrific. Now Griphook had a much worse fate. What we didn't know at the time was that Griphook was staying at Malfoy Manor willingly, and his room was, like for every goblin, in the dungeons. He was an envoi from a rebel faction for the dark lord Voldemort. We didn't know this, and took him with us when we escaped. We made a bargain with him; when the bargain was completed, he called the guard on us. It was that simple for him. After we escaped, he summoned Voldemort to Gringotts and let him in. After he explained what happened to Voldemort, he threw a hissy fit, and killed all of the rebel faction and a good deal of the goblin tellers. That was why we didn't get banned. We indirectly stopped a rebel faction within Gringotts, and Voldemort had a bounty on his head, because of the deaths of those goblin tellers." The crowd looked shocked at the extraordinary circumstances that the young man before them had lived through.

Harry let the moment of shocked silence pass before he continued. "Now like I said before, these journals and books are verified with goblin records of that time, this had cost a pretty penny let me tell you," Harry said conspiratorially. Harry picked up the first book and magnified it. On the cover it said: 'A Novice guide to Demonology, by Pegasus Black'. "This book was publish 1050, it was a translation of a scroll form 213 AD. Harry waved his wand at the board and there appeared in the first row:

1270 _Demonology _Black Family Specialty

I will read the summary and a bit of history of this magic.

 _"Demonology is the art of summoning emotional based magical constructs. These constructs come from a place called: the Twisting Nether. This is a magical dimension, where the obsidian portals we occasionally discover leads to. These magical constructs have a base of emotionally powered magic, with a consciousness from that realm. This consciousness gives the entity sapient and form. The body is therefore temporary and harvest-able, if you so desire. What you do need to know is that the consciousness does not die with the body, and returns to the Twisting Nether. The art of this magic lies in knowing how a particular situation needs to be answered. The question you then have to ask yourself is: is it better for you to bind, deal, trade, or harvest with the entity? There are many subcategories to these answers, which we will explain further in this book. There are different power levels and classes for every category of entities. You can re-summon a particular entity with its name. An example of the process is: You summoned an entity of lust, a succubus, for some reason; the succubus is of your personal preference. You now have the option to preform different actions. You can 'bind' it, and you'll have a temporary minion. If you 'deal' with it, you will have to preform a certain action for the entity; for example carnal pleasure. You'll get an 'enchantment' on a item after it; In this case an enchantment of attraction. These enchantments have differing strengths depending on: your magical strength, the entity's strength and your skill in preforming the task. If you 'trade' with the entity, you can get certain 'freely given' body parts. These are usually in return for corresponding body parts of yours. for example: a hair for a hair, a toe for a hoof, etc... If you' harvest' the entity, you get 'forcibly taken' body parts. These items can then be used in different potion- and alchemical solutions, or base structures for items/weapons/focuses. Another example of an entity is an entity of love, which are the cherubs. ..._ "

"As you can hear this was an ancient way of gathering reagents and other stuff." Harry said, and took another book and continued.

" _The history of Demonology is closely linked with the Black family. It all started with a shepherd in modern day Israel around 1000 BC; this shepherds name was David. David had a talent, he could summon emotional based entities. He called the positive ones 'Angels', and the negative ones 'Demons'. He had managed this, when he was trying to locate a lost black lam, with a small ritual. David had failed the ritual, but in the progress had summoned the first 'Demon'; a hellhound pup (looked like a black red Irish sheepdog). He achieved this due to an incorrectly drawn ritual circle in the sand, and a focus on the feeling of 'trying to find something' while casting. After he found the lam he continued experimenting with the entities. By the time he was 15, he had invented the basis of Demonology, the act of dealing and trading with entities. In this way he had gained the enchantment of accuracy on his sling. He had also learned how to increase the impact damage of a stone out of his sling._

 _Around this time the local king Saul conscripted him into his army. They were being invaded by the armies of Philistine and their king Goliath. Goliath was a giant of a man and the last of the Gilgamesh. When Goliath came forth in the valley between the camps, Goliath yelled so loudly it could be heard throughout the hills: "Why do you come out and line up for battle? Am I not a Philistine, and are you not the servants of Saul? Choose a man and have him come down to me. If he is able to fight and kill me, we will become your subjects; but if I overcome him and kill him, you will become our subjects and serve us." Then the Philistine said, "This day I defy the armies of Israel! Give me a man and let us fight each other. On hearing the Philistine's words, Saul and all the Israelites were dismayed and terrified._ _For four days the Philistine came forward every morning and evening, and took his stand. David had heard the Israelites saying, "Do you see how this man keeps coming out? He comes out to defy Israel. The king will give great wealth to the man who kills him. He will also give him his daughter in marriage". David was the sevend son of his father, and didn't have much prospects, other than shepherding. His father was old and was taken care of. He saw this as an opportunity, and stepped forth._

 _He took his staff in his hand, chose five smooth stones from the stream, put them in the pouch of his shepherd's bag and, with his sling in his hand, approached the Philistine. Meanwhile, the Philistine, with his shield bearer_ _in front of him, kept coming closer to David._ _He looked David over and saw that he was little more than a boy, glowing with health and handsome,_ _and he despised_ _him._ _He said to David, "Am I a dog,_ _that you come at me with sticks?" And the Philistine cursed David._ _"Come here," he said, "and I'll give your flesh to the birds and the wild animals!" David said to the Philistine, "You come against me with sword and spear and javelin,_ _but I come against you in the name the armies of Israel, whom you have defied. On t_ _his day, I'll strike you down and cut off your head. This very day, I will give the carcasses_ _of the Philistine army to the birds and the wild animals. "_ _As the Philistine moved closer to attack him, David ran quickly toward the battle line to meet him._ _Reaching into his bag and taking out a stone, he slung it and struck the Philistine on the forehead. The stone sank into his forehead, and he fell face down onto the ground._

 _So David triumphed over the Philistine with a sling_ _and a stone; without a sword in his hand he struck down the Philistine and killed him. David ran and stood over him. He took hold of the Philistine's sword and drew it from the sheath. After he killed him, he cut_ _off his head with the sword. When the Philistines saw that their hero was dead, they turned and ran._ _David took the Philistine's head and brought it to Jerusalem; he put the Philistine's weapons in his own tent._ _As Saul watched David_ _going out to meet the Philistine, he said to Abner, commander of the army, "Abner,_ _who is that young man?" Abner replied, "As surely as you live, Your Majesty, I don't know." The king said, "Find out who this young man is." As soon as David returned from killing the Philistine, Abner took him and brought him before Saul, with David still holding the Philistine's head._ _"Who are you, young man?" Saul asked him. David thought back to how this all started, with the search of a black lamb. David said, "I am your servant, David_ _Black." (A/N: almost a literal quote from the bible)_

 _And so David married the daughter of the king and in time became the king of Israel and Philistine. His rule was not easy, and he had to eventually teach and expand his knowledge of Demonology. He discovered the third basis of Demonology this way, the act of binding an entity. David had a son named Solomon, he taught him everything he knew. The boy was a prodigy of the art and soon eclipsed his father. On the day his son became an officer, he presented his son with the enchanted sword of Gilgamesh. Eventually war came again, and Solomon was the commander of his father's army. The enemy had a superior forces, and Solomon had to do something. He invented the last of the basics in these days, the act of harvesting. He forged his sword anew in the blood of a war entity, a wrath guard, with a hair and heartstring core, and a handle of horn and bone. The sword eventually became a legend, and was renamed: 'The Black Sword'. The army of Solomon was victorious, and King David abdicated for his son, King Solomon the Great. Solomon eventually created several powerful artifacts, like: a focus ring for Demonology that became known as the 'Seal of Solomon', the first self updating grimoire that was called 'the key' and a lot of others. Solomon had 700 wives and 300 concubines. All of his offspring eventually began to spread the knowledge of the art far and wide. When they settled, they began to take local variations of their name; namely 'Black', 'Dark', 'Shadow', 'Dusk' or 'Shade'._

He lay the book down and looked around, and saw some people come to a realization. "I can see some of you have come to a realization, this was only a short summary of the history in the official Black grimoire. All of his offspring had such a grimoire, and you can open the section of Demonology and family history, when you state the black family motto to it in your language: 'Always Pure', and then in silence after it to yourself, 'of Soul'. "He saw a couple of representative and people in the public gallery nod to him. "I will say this now, I do not know were those stated artifacts are. Most I found out was that the sword was last seen in the hands of Blackbeard the pirate, and the ring was never heard from again."

He took a journal from the pile and said: "This is the journal of Sagittarii Black, the British Black clan head of the period in question. The following extract is about the 'incident' that led to the banning of demonology .

 _"DAMH that fool! Who in their right mind made that Bumblebee a professor? Why in the name of Morgana's hairy cunt, did he give a workshop on demonology to second years? You need the emotional control you only get when you're out of puberty to correctly summon. You only get that in the last two years of Hogwards. Even if he did that; why in Merlin's soggy scrotum, didn't he put a standard containment circle for beginners in the room. Even if he's a master and only needs those circles for high level summons, even my pubescent daughter knows, that beginners need those to control the summons. Or why even let them all summon, all 453 students, summon at the same time! The result: some imps, succubae, cherubs, angels and hellhounds running loose, those were easily de-summoned. But the whole lot of overpowered emotional based MISCHIEF entities that are the gremlins, are a whole other story. At the start those creatures are pretty docile, but give them food after midnight, and it becomes and whole other game. Of course the class was in the winter in Scotland, the first class, before the sun came up! And breakfast was still being served in the great hall, at the other side of the hallway with, all the doors in-between open! Those blyters couldn't leave fast enough, while Bumblebee was de-summoning the more dangerous entities. Those blyters then started stuffing themselves, and transformed in that hyperactive type of mischief makers, and of course started causing havoc and mayhem. The upper years chased them to the outside, right into the snow. But of course snow is made of water, and the blyters started multiplying. By the time the sun came up, there were THOUSANDS. The whole school went outside, and started de-summoning them where they were sleeping. Of course they missed some, and by the time midnight came around again, the whole cycle repeated itself. If I didn't know the professor better, I would have thought he did it deliberately, but that guy is waaaaay too enthusiastic, and has his head in the clouds."..._

 _Entry, 1 month later: "UGGH those blyters left the isles. After the whole Black clan started chasing the gremlins through the snow for a whole month. We can't follow them to France. Let's hope they don't do too much damage. Luckily there is a limit to how much they can multiply:7*7*7= 343 each, from the base gremlin"_

 _Entry, 3 month later: "Those fucking bastards! That's the thanks we get from cursing those Gremlins, a BAN! A BAN! How could I have know those blyters could carry the pest. After all that traveling I had to do. In the end I had to use a binding curse to change them. Well I did get a new servant race from it, and the bans list will forevermore be named after our clan. I think I'll call them House-elves; I like to see those Fays hear about that, ha, ha. But still now the Black clan has to find a different way to get money. Mmmhhh... I'll see if I can't scale those containment circles up; that way we can breed some of those more dangerous creatures."_

Harry Potter closed the journal to silence, and pointed his wand to the board again.

1270_ Demonology_Black Family Specialty _Banned due to gremlin infestation

The whole ICW were stunt into silence. "This is where the house elves came from, which I can personally attest to," Harry said with a deadpan, while thinking back to Dobby and Kreature. "The prison and containment wards were eventually based of this work," Harry explained. "This ban was put into place, because the then French king died of pest; after the gremlins ran havoc in their camp in the night. The French got a vote from Hogwarts, because it originated from there; a vote from the Islamite's, because it happened there; and two votes from the roman schools, because it happened during a Crusade. That resulted in a 5 for and 2 against vote for the ban. I have here a folder with the transcript of that meeting. Most were forced to vote that way by their muggle superiors. This is pure diplomacy at his highest, a war with words and backdoor deals. And so we lost a bit of magic...because of politics" Harry said mournfully. "Let's take a break and reconvene in 10 min" the Mugwump said.

* * *

A/N: This is a work of fiction. So don't get offended if your religion is being portrayed wrongly. I'll try to stay as close to the facts as I can, but I'm claiming creative license if it's not so.


	2. Chapter 2: Necromancy magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's copyrighted by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. There are also pieces of Warcraft, Dungeons and Dragons and Bible lore in this.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Necromancy Magic.

There was a lot of talk during the break. Some people were interested in the projection spell that Potter had used, to show illustrations during the presentation; but most people were genuinely interested in the subject, and started thinking on the history courses they had during their school years. Even the older generation had to agree that it was very lacking, and quite recent. The history lessons they got were from the last 400 years or so, from after the Statute of Secrecy really. As most representatives from Europe were from ancient families, they made plans to look in those old journals, diaries and grimoirs of ancestors.

What most of them didn't know was, that Harry Potter had structured the presentation this way, to have that response. He had gone to some Psychology and Politics seminars in the muggle world, and had read a lot on those topics in his free time. He had done all of this, because one of the biggest reasons for the current state of the European wizarding world was, that despite all rhetoric about bloodlines, they learned surprisingly little history about it. And as the popular saying goes: 'those who do not learn from the past, are doomed to repeat it'. So one of the reasons he put up with this media circus, was to give awareness about the lack of knowledge of their own history.

The meeting reconvened after the short break. Mr. Potter was waiting patiently until everyone was sitting down. Then he started to speak again. "The next topic on the list was one of the most difficult, misunderstood and ancient forms of magic known to wizard- and witch kind. This magic is one of the oldest kinds of magic; with the exception of cantrips, this was the ancient equivalent to modern day charms, and ritual magic. It took me almost two and a half years to write this report. This should give you an idea, just how massive the loss of this magic was". After that the suspense in the hall was high. Harry gave a smirk and deliberately raised his wand very, very slowly toward the whiteboard; and then he flicked his wand.

 _1358_Necromancy: _Bones, Peverell and Gaunt family specialties_

Most of the representative had wide eyes at this. Harry took a book from his pile, and superimposed it above him. The title stated: 'Novice Level Necromancy, Volume 1 of 34, by Hades Bones'. "This book was published in 1324, and is again a translation of a scroll from 712 BC. I can arrive at four conclusions based solely on the title and the original publishment date of this book.

First, this magical art is extremely difficult. As you can read, this is only the Novice or beginner level, and there are 34 volumes! I have a couple of complete sets of these, all of them had a update published every 50 years. This is the last published set before the ban. There are: 34 Novice level volumes, 42 Acolyte level volumes, 53 Disciple level volumes, and a whuping 73 Master level volumes. This is nothing said about the over 200 post-mastery level specialization volumes," the crowd was again shocked. "Yeah I was shocked to. When I went to the Potter Library Vault, and Accio 'Necromancy books' and was buried by the deluge of books. I had to be saved by the Goblin cart driver, after he had stopped laughing. The second conclusion, was that half of those volumes were written by Hades and his sons: Helios, Homeros and Herpo. Even after that, three quarters of those books were written by the father. That's 150 volumes! This brings me to the third conclusion. It's just amazing how much of a prodigy Hades really was; that he still is being worshiped as a deity. The Acropolis he had build and the river Styx around it, are still somewhere underneath Greece. The Third conclusion, I get from the time period the original scrolls were written in. In those times, scrolls were written on papyrus vellums; and those were, and still are, extremely expensive. If it wasn't important, it was written on clay tablets. That brings me to the final conclusion. We banned that. Something so meticulously recorded, that it had to be something that was used every day." There was again silence in the hall. "I will read the pre-word, and the extremely short summary of necromancy from this book."

 _"Necromancy by Hades Bones.  
_ _Necromancy is the Magic of Life and Death, because without Life there is no Death, and without Death there is no Life.  
_ _Necromancy cannot take Life nor can it Cheat Death, but Necromancy can cheat Life and Take Death.  
_ _Necromancy is Balance, Necromancy is Eternal; Come and worship Necromancy with ME!"_

After that powerful message through time, there was an heavy silence. Harry Potter continued.

 _"Necromancy can be loosely split into five categories; where the fifth is a combination of the previous four. To start there is something fundamental that you must know: Ones magic is a combination of three energies: the Body, the Mind and the Soul.  
_ _The First category represents the past and the mind. It is labeled under 'Ancestral magic'. This magic is about communing and gathering magic from the past. The pinnacle of this magic is: setting up Familial magic. Other examples are: summoning shades and visions of the past and much, much more.  
_ _The Second category represents the present and the soul. It is labeled under 'Soul magic'. This magic is about communing with ones soul and gathering magic from it. Ones magic is stored in ones soul. The pinnacle of this magic is: setting up Soul Bonds. Other examples are :summoning visions of the present, artificing items that are eternal and much, much more.  
_ _The Third category represents the future and the body. It is labeled under 'Reanimating magic'. This magic is about communing with ones remains and gathering magic from it. The pinnacle of this magic is: Body Enhancement or Bloodline creation. Other examples are: summoning visions of people's death, exorcisms and much, much more.  
_ _The Fourth category is the Balance, and is the broadest and most difficult of the four. To understand this you must remember the poem in the pre-word. Like it said, Necromancy is manipulating the magic of Life and Dead, Light and Dark, the Sun and the Moon, and balancing those. The cardinal rules of Necromancy are: that you cannot take someone's life, or cheat death with Necromancy; without a very, very high price. If you do succeed, than another Necromancer can very, very easily track and counter your work. That Necromancer will have the incentives to do so, for the rewards are substantial. This category is also the reason why Necromancy is so difficult. For you to gain mastery in Necromancy, it's almost required that you gain expert level in: Astronomy, Rituals, Potions, Beast mastery, Runes (the art of writing magical commands, this doesn't have to be Runes), Mathematics (more recently Arithmancy), Theology, Geography; And an intermediate level knowledge in: Alchemy, Anatomy, Ecology. You will also need a passing knowledge in studies that pertain to magic, life and death. The big truth is that knowledge really is power in necromancy, because the more you know, the better you can manipulate the Balance. The pinnacle of this is very rarely managed, and it is to Ascend."_

Most of the people from Europe who heard this where stomped, the people from elsewhere were very impressed. Harry commented on this. "As you can see around you, only those in Europe are surprised by this. The rest of the world simply had Necromancy, under another name or discipline when it was banned. We, as in Europe, even after the ban, were still 1000 years ahead from the rest of the world. Necromancy was the Europeans magical peoples religion, and the necromancers were our priests. They gave the baptisms, the blessings and the burials. It was our pride and joy, and it was our greatest failing, that we were forced to ban it." Harry said sadly.

* * *

Harry picked up the next book and a gem, and superimposed them. "I found this little gem in my family vault. I had read a description of it, in one of the post-mastery level books on necromancy. I couldn't understand a thing about how to make it, or all the theoretical mombo jombo. And this," as he pointed to the book," Is a written record of this Memory Crystal. These are the forerunners of the modern day pensives, and are memories captured in crystallized magic. These gems would have taken an enormous amount of magic to make. So enormous in fact, that it could only have been mass-produced at one place, at one time. Atlantis!" Harry said mysteriously, and most people were again shocked.

"Now finding the crystal was both hard and easy. Necromantic items will always react extremely hard on the dark detectors, but never to a modified dark detector to scan for levels of harm. Every curse breaker has one of these 'Harm detectors' nowadays around their belt. Luckily, they have an 'off' rune, or else they would have gone off, every time you stepped into a kitchen," Harry said dramatically. "I know for a fact that items that rate that high on the dark detector scale, go immediately in the unspeakable departments vault. While the knowledge on how to make and use these, were only re-discovered a century or so before the ban; these crystals are one of the only remnants of that civilization. They were mostly used as jewelry and focusing stones. While most of these crystals were just crystallized magic, the ones with memories in them, were necromantic made.

I personally found 10 of these. So they are quite wide spread. All of them are a history about the rise and fall of Atlantis, and their aftermaths. I found no crystals on esoteric magics; they were all deliberately destroyed by them. I made a summary of this book for this petition, and the knowledge on how to use these crystals, I will give them to you all now. Most countries will have a couple of these crystals in their unspeakable departments vault." Most of the people looked happy about this news. Harry gave one of the court scribes a stack of papers to give around. He meanwhile took a sip of water, and renewed his projection spell, and waited before the court again. When the papers were given around, he stepped up again, and began to speak.

* * *

 **A/N: Updated on 18/08/2015: For all the future writer, a big tip for you. Either get a beta or use a Text-to-Speak program with an IVONA voice. You'll hear almost a grammar mistakes that way.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prehistoric Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's copyrighted by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. There are also pieces of Warcraft, Dungeons and Dragons, Wheel of Time and Bible lore in this.**

 **Chapter 3: Prehistoric Magic.**

"This memory crystal is a record of memories of certain periods and events. It was hard to understand what I was seeing, hearing and experiencing. So after I watch the memories the first time, I asked my friend Hermione for help. She explained that the muggles have a couple fields of study to help with recording history. They are: Archeology, Sociology, Psychology, Anthropology, Geology, Biology, Linguistics and finally History. So I hired an international team of squibs with those degrees, these are muggle masteries, to look with me into these memories. In their contract I stated: that everything they discover pertaining to magic, they had to reference in their papers as spiritualism, and leave out everything about Atlantis itself; so they could still share and sell their discoveries, without breaking the Statute of Secrecy. It took our team 1 year to compact our founding's into one book for the wizarding public. The complete set of books, seven big volumes, took the rest of the team an additional 3 years; and they are still busy with their own research, "Harry explained." I will now read a summary of what is in these memories," he said, while he was opening his report.

* * *

 ** _"The Wandering:_**

 _The memories follows a tribe of humans right after the last ice age, about 20000 years ago. The humans of that time were not very large, smart or magically powerful; but they were experts in survival. The tribes of those times were a nomadic society, with their main food sources coming from: hunting, fishing and gathering. The hunters were mostly males and the gatherers females. It was just more practical that way. The females were still able to suckle their babies while gathering. The humans of this age, when they didn't die of injury or other maladies, only became about 40 years old. The people that reached that age were mostly the magical ones, because magic makes a person sturdier and expands his or her lifespan; depending on their magical strength. So, there were a lot more magical people, because they were more likely to survive.  
_ _The tribe was divided based on practicality, and there were only three ranks: Chieftain, Elders and the rest. The Chieftain was the leader and was always the best hunter and warrior. They could be magical or not, but was almost always the smartest hunter their was. While they didn't have a voting system, the chieftain took advice from the elders to make decisions. The Elders were almost always the eldest person that is assigned to a particular profession, because of this reason he or she was almost always a magical._

 _The Gatherer was the elder of the gathering profession. This was almost always a female. She gave advice about the amount of products they would still be able to gather, before they had to move on. These products were mostly: roots, berries, plants, herbs, nuts, leaves, mushrooms, and other things. She was tasked to keep stock of this and record the places for the future. How they recorded this will be explained later._

 _The Hunter was the elder of the hunting profession. This was almost always a male and an ex-chieftain. He gave advice about the amount of hunting they would still be able to gather, before they had to move on. He was tasked to keep stock of this, the available tools, the training of the dogs, and record the popular hunting spots for the future._

 _The Cook was the elder of the cooking profession. The cooking profession was not very big, mostly about 5% of the adults. They took care of processing, cooking and storing the food (skinning, smoking meat, drying herbs, cooking hooves for glue, collecting fibers from plants for ropes, etc...). The elder gave advice about the stock of prepared food still available and what they needed. The elder was also tasked to keep stock of the food, water and products; and record where popular places are for certain products._

 _The Healer was the elder of the healing profession. This was mostly a female, but not always. The healing profession was not very big, mostly 3 to 6 persons depending on how many children there are. They were tasked in healing the injured and teaching the children; the teaching of the children mostly coincided with helping the cooks and the Shaman. The elder gave advice about the state of peoples health, stock of healing products and the children. She was tasked to assist with births and record this. Another task was preparing and stocking of healing equipment._

 _The Shaman, was the elder of the shamanistic profession. He or she was almost always very magically powerful and the oldest person of the tribe. The shamans are tasked in protecting the people from outside threats. The people of this profession were mostly magical, but not always. The elder gave advice about the state of the tribe, the season and where to set up camp. How he did this will be explained in the next section. The Shaman had many different tasks, but the most important one was to keep the records. The other tasks he had was: protecting the camp border, spreading the shamanistic people around over the different groups, teaching about magic and triage, keeping the lore (evening entertainment), predicting the weather and seasons, and doing the ceremonies._

 _There were four major ceremonies:  
_ _The first, was the birthing ceremony. In this the shaman tied the newborn into the communal magic. The infant didn't have to be a magical for this to work.  
_ _The communal magic was the second major ceremony, and was highly reliant on your location. The shaman had to find a camping spot, that was close to a magical ley line while traveling, and for a more permanent camp, he had to find where some ley lines crossed. There he had to do a basic focusing ritual with his shamans, and bind the communal magic into the newly created magical node. The Shaman had to do this every evening at around night fall. What this does is divert away the more dangerous creatures from the camp, and empower the shamans for the next day. This focusing ritual looked like singing and dancing around a fire.  
_ _The third major ceremony was the coming of age ceremony. This happened for the males on the solstice or the equinox of their 13th seasonal cycle, and for the females on the 7th full moon after their menarche. The children became adults on this day, and are appointed to a specific profession. After the Chieftain appoints the child to a profession, the parents present the child with a specific bone of an ancestor, preferably one that died of old age, that had the same profession. A pointed tibia (a spear point) for the hunters, finger bones necklace for the gatherers, a sharpened humerus (a knife) for the cooks, rib bones necklace for the healers and a femur club for the shamans. They then present the 'totem' to the shaman on the sunrise (for the males) or sunset(for the females)of their coming of age ceremony. The shaman then communes with the shade of the person from the bone. The shade is then able to share his experiences for that profession with the child. The shaman binds those memories to the bones, with specific ritually chosen colored clays.(note: the colors scheme has meaning, which you can find in the book). The bone or bones became almost indestructible after this, and the young adult could use the bones as a teacher to guide them through their apprentice period, this was about six months long.  
_ _The last major ceremony was the burial ceremony. The shaman took the relevant totem bones from the corpse and cremates the body on the sunset ceremony. Thereafter, the shaman communes with the shade of the bone. The shade then sends memories and feelings to his loved ones._

 _There were also 4 minor ceremonies:  
_ _The first, was the dead of a old chieftain. The shaman does a merging ceremony with the chieftain's totem, and the corresponding bones; for the chieftain this was a necklace of vertebrae bones.  
_ _The second ceremonie was the same as before, but with the elders corresponding totems. For the gathering elder it was a clavicle armband, the hunting elder it was a toe bones wristbands, the cooking elder it was a mandible necklace, the healing elder it was a pelvic hat and the shaman had a skull capped staff. The next elders then used these totems to learn their tasks quickly.  
_ _The third is to place a tribal sign on each totem; so the person and shaman can summon the totem back.  
_ _The last was to make recording bones, from animal bones they found locally; so the recordings are bound to a place. These bones are used by the elders of the tribes, and are left at that location for future use; except the tribal record, those they took with them. This was also the first things the elders looked for on a new camp site._

* * *

 ** _The Settling:_**

 _The wandering period continued for about 10000 years. It was around that time that the last of the ice age started to clear away. The tribe occasionally encountered other tribes. Some of these tribes began to make small settlements, some did not. They traded with them from time to time, and acquired a flock of goats and sheep. It was during this time that a child was born. She was nothing special and grew up inside of the tribe. She mostly tended to the small flock of goats with her dogs. She was assigned into the shaman profession and learned her craft. She eventually became the shaman elder. She was extremely skilled in the far sight cantrips; so skilled in fact that when she was blinded, she continued to be the shaman. She started enhancing this skill after that, mostly through the use of hallucinogenic rituals and herbs. Thereafter she saw visions of the future and helped her clan take the best paths; and so became the first seer. The clan started to prosper because of this. When on the sunset ritual on the eve of her 53th birthday, an extremely old woman of that time, she went into a trance. In this trance she saw the tribe going west, until there was only water. Then step on an ice outcropping and break it loose, and use it to float further west, until they would eventually encounter an extremely large island. On that island, in the hills, they would find their future settlement. After this she had died. She had just preformed the first prophesy. Her name was 'Tre Law Ney', which loosely translates to 'tell the way'. Since then that tribe used that name for their seers and oracles._

 _The clan followed her last instructions, and arrived on a beautiful island. When they arrived at the hills the new shaman discovered why they had to settle here. The hills where brimming with magic. The shamans did a focusing ritual on the hill summit, and a visible magic node came into existence, it looked like an extremely small light blue sun. There was a crossing of seven ley lines under that spot. The shaman started to prepare a more permanent focusing ritual. It took him and most of his shamans 47 days. They first had to use an elemental cantrip, to raise 43 gigantic stone cuboids out of the earth; each stone took them a full day. When they did that, they formed fourteen gates over the entrances and exits of the ley lines. The monument was in the shape of a gigantic tetra decagon. In the middle of the monument, the shaman placed the last stone. And on the sunset of the 47th day, they preformed the focusing ritual one last time in the center of the monument. The small sun appeared above the altar and created a small pool around it. They immediately tied their communal magic to it. They called the monument: The Sunwell. But all was not well on the island._

 _They were lucky that they arrived on that side of the isle; there was a direct path into the hills. On the other side of the hill there was a gigantic tropical forest, about 20 times bigger than the hills portion. Where a lot of different highly magical plants grew, and from those plants ate huge magical animals, and other huge animals ate those animals. But the most worrisome was the apex predators. They were the ancestors of the dragons. Large armored creatures, that were 15 feet high and 45 feet long. These creatures were called: the Proto-Drakes. The tribe was stuck on the island, with the Sunwell the only thing protecting them. The piece of land so protected was not very large; about one of the fifty hills on that side of the island, plus a piece of coastline. Since it was so dangerous to gather or hunt, they had to do something else to get food. The gatherers became farmers, and the hunters became fishers and herders._

 _The next problem they encountered, was that they were quickly running out of safe land to farm and live on. The Sunwell was not growing fast enough to save the tribe from starvation. So, they started to sink the Sunwell into the ground, closer to the ley lines. When they eventually sunk it directly into the ley lines, the magical pool and node grew tenfold. The safe territory grew to cover the three nearest hills. The people of Atlantis were safe for a couple of generations._

* * *

 ** _The Birth of Atlantis:_**

 _Now there were five major consequences of settling on a magical island.  
_ _The first, there was a major increase in the births in general, and magical births in particular. The only place this could have come from, was the communal magic; being tied to the same magical node during their pregnancy, had led to a major increase in the magical births.  
_ _The second was that there was a new hazard they had to compete with, namely diseases. This came due to living in constant close contact with other animals. The magical people were better equipped to survive these diseases, and so the non magical people eventually died out on the island.  
_ _The third consequence was a new social development, namely the creation of couples. These couples were not the same as the modern day definition. The couples were a group of people that lived together, and had sex for pleasure. These groups could be the more traditional man and woman paring, but also: two women, two men, a man and a couple of women and a woman and a couple of men. When a woman wanted to get pregnant at that time, they didn't do it for love or partnership, but to procreate and they searched for the best male. This could change for the mother from week to week, so they mostly didn't know who the biological father of their child was. The father was just the man (or woman) that claimed the baby; these were always part of the couple or harem. The people of that time lived in close contact with nature and were very instinctual.  
_ _The fourth consequence was a cultural one. You will find more about this in the book. In short: there were new professions as a result of other needs on an island. Examples: potters, leatherworkers, tailors, waste managers, etc... . The population was still not big enough for local trade to start, and the leadership structure changed only slightly.  
_ _The last major consequence was magical, or more precise, the use and implementation of magic. Since everyone was a mage, they started using minor rituals and cantrips for a lot of things. To call the fish, they would sing a cantrip; to grow the crops, this was only roots and fruits at this point, they would do a small cantrip song with a blessing ritual, and a lot of other stuff. With all the daily use of their magic; they started to gain control over it. The capacity was still very small and emptied quickly, but with all the usage their magical cores started to adapt and grow. Not very much growth, but the person could train their core capacity to double or even triple after their magical maturation._ _The males were very successful in growing their core capacity. The females however had more success with training their core to be more 'economical', and require less magic for the same effect. They did this by training their control over magic; mostly by separating different colored sand granules into different piles. If the parents magic was getting bigger, the offsprings basic core capacity also grew, and so over the generations there was a steady increase in magical capacity. By todays standards they would still be classified as squibs though._

 _The shamans now had a major role on the island. They had to defend the tribe from the denizens of the forest, so they and their dogs went on expeditions through the forest. At first they didn't get far. If it wasn't for the dogs, they would have all died those first few years. As a reward for that, they tied the dogs into the communal magic. The dogs began to change to help the community.  
_ _The shamans dogs began to grow, and became what is now known as dire wolfs, the shamans even used them as mounts.  
_ _The herders' dogs also began to grow bigger and smarter, but not as massive as the dire wolfs. The pastures could not be fitted in the safe zone. So, they had to venture out into the other hills. The local dragons largely ignored the humans and dogs, because of the communal magic, but the sheep's and goats were not so fortunate. The dogs became experts in herding and tracking sheep; they became the Worgs.  
_ _The dogs of the fishers had the most drastic change of them all. They began to protect the fishers from the huge and highly magical creatures of the seas around them. They became the ancestor of the sea lions and seals; the lion seal.  
_ _There were two more dog species. One was trained to guard their safe zone borders and settlements; they became the ancestor of the cerberus, komainu and the mastiff. This was the truly massive Molossus, or lion dogs. While they weren't smart or fast, they eventually became 8 feet tall at the shoulder and 10 feet long.  
_ _The last dog species that came about were the Grims, or spirit hounds. They lived in the village as companions and last defenses. These dogs were the first magical made animals, and were simply the lingering spirits of the previous four species. They were created when a bond between the master and the owner was so great that after the dogs' death they became ghosts. The ghost and owner then went to the Sunwell on a new moon, and let the ghost drink from the water, it then became corporeal again. You have to understand that the dog was just reborn again in a different body, that of a grim. This is also the reason why there are so many different kinds of grims or spirit beasts. Grims live extremely long, about 300 years, and do not get many offspring. They aren't very physically strong or big, but are extremely fast and can go through walls. Because of the way they were created, they are extremely loyal dogs. So loyal in fact, that when their partner dies, they would linger on his or her burial ground. There are nowadays not many places were grims, spirit-beast or poltergeists could be created; also you will always need a live partner to create one.  
_ _Living on a magical island also had an effect on the goats and sheep. They just grew bigger and lived longer. The goats became Feldunosts or Graphorns, and the sheep Ampharos.  
_ _The shamans were still exploring and gathering plants, herbs, fruits and other stuffs from the forests. They couldn't cultivate the plants in the hills, but gathering was still one of the only ways to fill their food supplies._

 _As the generations pasts, the people continued to grow in magic, population, age and size. They were still small in comparison to modern day humans, but could be called the giants of that age. Living on the island was still hard and full of perils. So, there wasn't a lot of free time to be had.  
_ _The shamans did start hunting the smaller animals with their companions again. They had developed some new trapping magic; they called bindings, to combat these smaller magical animals. They did this by drawing symbols onto the ground, that described a magical command; this was the precursor of modern day runes.  
_ _The Sunwell was now big enough that their safe-territory spanned over all the hills. The shamans didn't want to risk upsetting the denizens of the forest over there expanding border, so they locked the safe field with menhir border stones. Because that border wasn't growing any farther, the Sunwell used that magic to grow her core. It became the size of an egg, and the pool could now be called that.  
_ _The shamans had experimented with the magical water over this period, but couldn't find a strong enough container to hold it. Clay just crumbled and the water slips through their cupped hands. When a brave man drank of it he just puked it back out, bathing in it could also not be done, as it just slid right of their skin._

 _There were three new phenomena discovered over this time period.  
_ _The first was that some new couples had magic that was so compatible, that when they first kissed their souls touched, and combined; the mouth is the most direct path to the soul. While they were still their own person, they became soul bound. They could send messages to each other telepathically and share their magic, their children were also magically more powerful.  
_ _As a result of this, the second phenomenon came about. The women began searching for such partners; because, when in such a bond, all of your children would become more powerful. Not as powerful as if they came from that person's soul bonded partner, but still, they had no real choice in who they soul bonded with. In that day and age, the number and power of your children, was where you ranked on the social ladder. While this phenomenon was not that rare as nowadays, in those times the women and men were actively looking for that compatibility.  
_ _The third phenomena was the discovery of blood magic. They just discovered that blood was a better conduit for magic than anything else. The shamans made the first blood pack ritual with each other, when they joined that order. And so they lived for another couple of generations._

 _The next crisis came when they didn't have enough land anymore in their territory for all the farms and grazing pastures. They also didn't have large enough magical cores to compensate for this with magic. The cores maximum capacity was about as big as a modern day third year student. So the shaman again looked for a solution. The Sunwell had grown over those generations and was now the size of an apple and the water started rising inside of the monument, it was about knee height. The shaman started looking for ways to somehow tap into the Sunwell magic, so they could live on like always.  
_ _The answer came again from a Trelawney or a seer. She saw that the way forward, was to perform a minor soul- and blood bond ritual to the communal magic at birth. They had found out, that the only way they could handle the well water, was with bloody hands. The shaman drew the symbol of unity and their ancient clan symbol in blood and Sunwell water, on the baby's forehead; the child bound in blood to the well that way. The minor soul-bond ritual was just an evolution of the birthing ceremony, they just had to open the childs mouth, and dip the child three times under water, while they preformed that ceremony; that way they soul-bound the child to the communal magic.  
_ _The effect of these bonds was that the potential growth of their magical cores had increased ten fold! Because of this, the peoples magical cores began to grow faster over the next generations. They still couldn't tap into the magical reservoir of the Sunwell, but it saved them for a few generations.  
_ _It was also around this time, that the shamans had made a bit of headway through the forest. Not a lot, but they weren't the weakest creatures anymore, and didn't have to rely on their dogs that much. They had developed the first elemental cantrips, or elemental evocation as it's now called.  
_ _The bonds also had another effect. When the person bound died, their entire magical core emptied into the well. The Sunwell grew exponentially because of this. It wasn't until the well water was chest high, and the source was the size of a melon, that the next crisis came._

 _It was essentially the same as last time, only this time they didn't have a clear solution, and the Trelawney's weren't saying anything, only that the answer would come. The Sunwell had an extremely large amount of magic stored, and the consequence of that was: that it began to become sentient over the ages. It was that sentient that gave the answer to the shamans. The ritual he had to perform was a big one. He had to do an ancient variation of the Loa ritual; and so Hoodoo magic was discovered. (We will not discuss the Loa ritual during this report, just know that the voodoo variation involves human sacrifices by the hundreds.) This essentially gave the sentient of the well a 'boost', and became sapient. That way the well could regulate the magical flows towards someone, if they called on it; and so prayers and blessings came to be.  
_ _The well also drained some of his water away, so that it stayed hip high. The Sapient made small wells in places al over the forest for those denizens. These were places where humans and other creatures were safe from attack. They were called moon wells. The people of Atlantis were thus born._

 ** _The Rise of Atlantis:_**

 _With the last ritual, the citizens of Atlantis became monstrously magically powerful. They still weren't as big as modern human, at about 4ft 8 on average, or as smart as a 14 year old child (which was a genius in those ages); but their life expectancy, due to good health and their magical power, had gone up to about 75 years on average.  
_ _With that kind of power they didn't have to farm that much anymore, they could grow their own food themselves. To do this quickly enough, the women discovered a new magic, with their extreme control over it; this discovery was spirit magic. It required a fare bid of magical strength, which the women previously didn't have, and a good too extreme amount of control over your magic. There weren't very many men that had that kind of control. What it essentially did was commune with living things, and tell it what to do. They used the magic to tie the plants into the lay lines, so they grew incredibly fast. The shamans talented in this, started to experiment with the magical plants and herbs from the forest, and discovered the magical field of potioneering.  
_ _Their counterpart, the shamans that were talented with communing with creatures, discovered creature magic the same way. They were then able to broker a truce with the dragons of the island; they had been warring against each other for centuries. The citizens of Atlantis had free time now, and started experimenting with magic and broadening their horizons._

 _The year was about 8000 BC, and the world was vacating the effects of the last ice age. The residential ice was melting, and so the island began to drift with the currents. The magical nature of the island, had made it buoyant to survive the last ice age. The citizens of the island only started to take notice, when there was snow falling in summer. The shaman started to map their path with the help of the stars, so he could predict the changes in climate. They started bobbing around the world using the ocean currents. They were doing this for a couple of generations, until they started to notice that they were circleling Antarctica for longer and longer each cycle of the world. It was during this time that the people and creatures of the island started to worry; they had to find a way to steer.  
What they didn't know was: when the island started to drift, a Trelawney foresaw this. She made a tunnel from under the well to the bottom of the land mass, and created a cave opening there. The sun from the well had sunk under the water, and started to grow again. Since the well could regulate the ley lines, it still continued to grow. It became the size of a wine barrel. It was at the moment, that the citizens of Atlantis were desperately trying to find a way to steer the island, that the sun cracked open and a creature was born.  
This creature was a big lion turtle, and she began to grow. The shamans who witness this gave her the name: Uldtael, or 'Land of the Flame'. The turtle out grew the well fast, and left through the tunnel to the underground water cave. The Shamans followed it to the cave, and continued to take care of her. She continued to grow very quickly, and by the time they again came around the Antarctic, the turtle could steer the island with her sheer weight. Uldtael eventually became big enough to carry the island on her back. The island continued traveling around the world, as the turtle continue to grow and with it the island grew._

 ** _The Golden Age of Atlantis._**

 _To start lets go over the current situation. Uldtael just got big enough to push the island out of an ocean current, and into another. She can't carry or swim with it on her back, yet; for that to happen, she has to become bigger than the island. The humans have had a period of hardship, so the population didn't grow since the years after the Loa ritual. It was about 10000 heads strong, a lot for that time, not so much in the modern day and age.  
The average height? The humans were very tall for people of that time, but still only 5 ft.  
The average intelligence? This was about the equivalent of a fifteen year old child of the modern age.  
The average life expectancy? About 78 years.  
The average reproduction cycle? The fertile period of the females were, from about 13- to 24 years of age, so very short in comparison to the modern day. They would get about five children on average, but sadly only about three survived until adulthood. The causes were mostly the extreme changes in environment and diseases.  
Their magical capacity? While they had an inexhaustible source to call upon, they still had a limit in how much they could use, before their bodies gave out. Their personal stores were, about double the capacity of the adult magical user of today.  
Their magical knowledge? They haven't been able to expand upon it, as they were too busy surviving. What they did expand upon was, their allies and truces with the bigger and more dangerous denizens of the forest; some of those creatures weren't very smart, but even they needed help surviving the extreme climate changes. Uldtael had helped a lot with the moonwells, and the creatures were steadily evolving and becoming smarter because of it.  
Their safe territory? Didn't change, the village was on the first four hills and the rest was farmlands and pastures. They were able to explore about half of the forest, and cultivate the potions ingredients there. They also were trying to cultivate the magical herbs and vegetables for food, but weren't very successful. So they had to gather it._

 _Their food stores? Here, this was becoming a problem. Magic is a mixture of body, mind and soul energies. While the soul energy is generally refilled by the ley lines, they had the Sunwell so this didn't need refilling; but with bigger magical cores and using extra magic, they needed a lot of food to refill the other two energies. Or, eat magical enhanced food. They couldn't do that yet, so they had to compensate. While their meat and fish was from a magical source, their vegetables and carbohydrates weren't. They didn't know this at the time, but they were eating that much more vegetables and roots. They ate about ten times more vegetables and roots then meat and fish. Even with all their magic they couldn't cover the demand. This is also the reason why we nowadays buy and eat food from the magical districts. Those food articles are 'magically enhanced' by the magical farmers, or else we would have to eat ten times the amount of food that a muggle eats. So, they tried their best to gather roots and vegetables from the highly dangerous forest, and most of those went to the still growing lion turtle. Meat was becoming a problem as well, their hounds also needed to eat, and some of them couldn't hunt, namely: the worgs, the grims and the lion dogs. So, the majority of the meat went to them. They couldn't breed more sheep and goats than they already had, because they needed to graze, and they didn't have the room without encroaching on the forest._

 _This was steadily becoming a big problem; until a small boy discovered the solution. The boy overheard the adults talking about the problem, and decided to pitch in. He did this in secret, and there was at that time only one place to do it. He didn't know why that spot wasn't used to farm, because they had even created terraces against the hill sides to get more fields. When he succeeded to grow the vegetables with his magic, he proudly showed off his field to the adults. The adults decided to humor the child with much trepidation, because the spot he had grown his vegetables, was the dump. They buried and burned their feces there, if they didn't just throw it in the sea. But wonder of wonder, the vegetables were delicious and more importantly magically enhanced. They discovered that they need the feces of magical creatures, to magically enhance a farm field. This was also the reason the fields were best after they stood fallow, because the sheep and goats grazed on it in the meantime. The same was true for the vegetables and fruits from the forest. The forest made natural compost from the leaves and the creatures' excrements. They unfortunately named the boy: 'Accident'. The naming of people was done when they did something of note, until then they just called the children: daughter or son of this or that person._

 _So the people started collecting feces, and making compost from it with old leaves and grass. They even asked their allies of the forest to use specified spots to defecate, so they could collect it later. While the creatures found it a strange request, they complied. Those poor shaman apprentices were relatively safe in the forest, while they did the 'garbage runs'. The creatures avoided them, but the magical plants became more dangerous.  
For those first few years, Atlantis was an odorous place. The citizens quickly became used to casting the bubblehead cantrip, that their fishermen used while diving. They were so good with it, that the cantrip had become shorter and shorter, until they had focused the magic so much, that it became the first 'spell'. You can still use this spell to this day, but it will be a magically intensive spell. With this development, the people started experimenting with spell focusing and the difficult art of wandless magic. They also discovered that focusing magic became easier, if you cast it through a certain type of magical item, namely their totems. But by this time, the totems had evolved from the simple ancestral bones, into status items through the use of the combining ceremony. For example, there were fishermen that used shark head helmets as totems. So instead, they focused all their magic in between their hands before they went to sleep. This created a small crystal of magic, which they continued to grow over their lifetime. They used these crystals as the first magical foci._

 _The people were very busy during these years. They were constantly aiding their allies of the forest to survive the constant changes in climate, and feeding the rapidly growing turtle. Luckily, Uldtael told them that this was only until it was an adult; then her growth would slow considerably. That way the turtle could grow and feed herself. The people were also busy with their spell focusing. Over the millennia the citizens had made a lot of rituals and cantrips, they were making those into spells, bad spells by today's standards but nonetheless spells; most of these spells were practical ones. This continued, until Uldtael was big enough to steer and move the island, and the island became a wandering island. And their golden age truly began._

* * *

 _They began travelling and trading, sometimes staying at the same location for years. They acquired through trade: metals, glass, silk, grains, potatoes, rice, cows, etc. The cows eventually became Re'ems from living on the island. With the glass they made containers for the well water, which they gave to everyone of Atlantis. The dragons and other creatures had changed over the years, and preferred certain places and climates, some of them started to leave to settle in these places. Some of the more notable allied creatures of Atlantis were: Acromantulas, Bicorns, Nundus, Erumpents, Phoenixes, Quintapeds, Sea Serpents, Unicorns and Abraxen. They had many allies in many places and realms, and had acquired these in different ways (for the full records, please refer to the books).  
From the fairies they acquired the knowledge to suspend time in areas. (I.e. for storage)  
From the Azgardians they acquired the knowledge of warfare. They helped with their numerous wars, and eventually helped splitting the realms up with the Yggdrasil; they had given some of their well water to grow it. You can get to every realm from Yggdrasil, old and new realms. From this they learned how to make realms that are out of sync with the earth.  
From the Yokai they traded the knowledge to make realms, for the knowledge of how to blend in and make 'see-something-else' fields.  
From the Goblins they traded the same, for the knowledge to make magically binding oaths. The Goblins used this to make their underground world, into a realm they called ' the Undermine'._

 _The most important ally they found on the continent of Australia. Somewhere inland, there is a magical place made from seven intersecting ley lines, this was powering a rift to a parallel realm. This realm is: Tel'aran'rhiod, the Emerald dream or the world of dreams; this world is the primal earth. It's also called 'the Event Horizon', because when we disapparate, we shortly enter this place; but the most important aspect is, that this is the in-between world or Purgatory.  
The Atlantians saw the danger of this place. From this place you could: walk into people's dreams, teleport everywhere in the world, look through time, create life, manipulate the earth and even spy on everyone. So, they did the same as they did on Atlantis. They used the focusing ritual, and gave the new node sapiens. They bound themselves to secrecy, and set up a massive see-something-else field around it. They tied their oath and the field to the new node, and left. They would return from time to time, and eventually the sapiens would hatch. It became a giant rainbow colored serpent, they took care of him, until he was an adult and left it to its task: to defend the world of dreams.  
Their seers found three more such places. One was deep in the Amazonian forest, it turned into a giant albino Nundu, and is tasked in defending the earth itself. Another was high in the Himalayan mountains, it developed into a giant Long (type of dragon nowadays found in China) and became the defender of time. The last they found on an island, in the frozen waste of the east coast of Greenland, it turned out to be a giant phoenix, and became the defender of life. This made Uldtael the defender of magic. These creatures all have an entrance to the primal world they are tasked to defend. These beings were all given names: Toxcatl, the jaguar of earth; Shen'long, the dragon of time; Bolung or Jormungand, the serpent of dreams; and Gaia, the bird of life. There were eventually Atlantian settlements around these spots; they came there to provide extra protection. These are: El Dorado, in the Amazon forest; Shambhala or Shangri La, on the Himalayan mountains; Elysium, Hesperides or the Garden of Eden, in the Greenland Sea; and Uluru or Ayers rock, in Australia._

 ** _The Fall of Atlantis_**

 _The fall was inevitable. When humans are saddled with that much responsibility, they get a sense of entitlement and superiority. This leads to segregation of the classes and discrimination. The people of Atlantis got very old as well, about 200 years of age. So you were stuck with an old oligarchy, this leads to stagnation. This would have led to rebellion and the eventual fall of an empire. It has happened since then multiple times: the Roman Empire, Sparta, Athens, Mongols, China (multiple times), France and many more...; but for a critical event, that happened at about 3000 BC in the Indian Ocean. The Burckle Crater event or the great flood as read in scriptures. An 18 mile wide comet impacted the waters east of Madagascar, and created a Mega tsunami. Sadly, Uldtael was in the Indian Ocean at the time. When the meteor impacted, several Trelawney's had visions or prophecies at the same time. They all said the same thing: Atlantis would sink in two days. While there was more to the visions and prophecies, the 'high command' was panicking and putting their collective heads in the sand. The seers had sunk in time to the bottom of the social ladder, and only a few believed them, but most of them were the shamans and the elders. So, they gathered the believers, and set themselves on a mission: to safeguard Atlantis._

 _They prepared in the Sunwell cave for a day, and planned with Uldtael and the other creatures of the island through her. In the night, they replaced the memory crystals full of magical knowledge of all the non-believers, with the memory crystals of the history of Atlantis we find here today. They did this as a punishment, so that the recipients would know what they had lost. They made this memory crystal by combining all the lore, that the shaman elders had gathered over the millennia's. At first the shaman elders had to use feathers to collect their weekly memories. The next shaman elder would then look through these memories, and select the important ones and tie them to the shamans' staff. This was how the shamans always did it, but the material had changed. They were in order: feathers, rodent skulls, clay beads, obsidian shards, ores, crystals, shells, horns, hooves, glass beads, metal beads, magical creatures: feathers, fangs, horns, hair, scales and silk, and memory crystals in different colors. These materials coincided with an age of the history of Atlantis. This is how we reference the time in the books._

 _They also temporarily tied these crystals to the well, so that at a specific moment it would record an event. The mega tsunami appeared on the horizon, and was approaching quickly. The non-believers flocked in groups to the beaches, to witness their doom. It was at that moment, that a gigantic bubblehead charm appeared over the island, and started to sink in the ocean. When it was completely underwater, the last phase of their plan came into action. The shaman elder let Uldtael speak through him to the crowd, and she said: "For your hubris and lack of faith, I hereby exile you all from Atlantis!" And she did, each group was teleported to a different place on earth._ This memory crystal ends here. We found the memory crystals that the different groups made after their exile. I will tell you more about those different groups in the next chapter."

* * *

Harry laid his report down, and took a large gulp of the provided water. Meanwhile he thought to himself, that he was lucky that only the potter family crystal didn't end there. It is not a memory that he would share with a public forum, or anyone else for that matter. He had seen and experienced what happens, when prophecies are leaked. He thought back to that memory.

 _The shaman had turned to him, and looked him straight in the eyes. He looked behind him, and saw nothing. The shaman then said to him in perfect English: "Yes, I'm looking at you Harry James Potter. There will come a time that you will find this crystal. This is my prophesy for you: 'Continue on the path your traversing for if you stray, then the world will fall to destruction. The secrecy will crumple violently, and in retaliation destroy everything'." Harry had moaned at this, and said "not another prophecy". The shaman had laughed, and said "it is not that bad, you will love the journey, and at the end will be remembered for what you discovered, and not what you or your parents did. You'll even travel the world and visit me. I'll look forward to that, child of prophecy." The possession had then stopped, and the shaman continued. "It is not often that Uldtael speaks and blesses a person, Harry James Potter. May you have many children and live happily."_

The memory had ended there. The Chairmen said to the excited representatives, who were all talking to each other in wonder. "Let's take a lunch break and reconvene in one hour." The hall started to empty.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a difficult chapter. While I already have the outline of the full story, but i'm having some major problems with sentence structuring. Doesn't help that I also have dyslexia. Anyway the next chapter is going a bit better and will hopefully be up next weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ancient Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's copyrighted by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. There are also pieces of Warcraft, Dungeons and Dragons, Wheel of Time, Iron Druid and Bible lore in this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ancient Magic:**

Harry followed the representatives to the dining room. The Mugwump invited him to join him at his table, with a couple of other representatives. When they were all sitting comfortably, their lunches appeared before them. The representative started to eat and talk about non consequential things. When the dessert plates had cleared from the table, and the coffee and tea appeared, the conversation became more weighty.

The Mugwump was the first to brake in the more serious subjects. "So, Harry" he said, while looking Harry directly in the eyes and steepling his fingers, "why take all the effort to make this enquiry?" "It needed to be asked" Harry said, with a sigh. "The reason that most of these bans were placed in the first place, was because of the international politics. The other bans were put into place, because of incidents that had required a quick settlement, at the time. Most of those settlements were forced on us, because of the muggles." The people gasped at that answer. "Don't get me wrong. I don't blame the muggles for their lack of understanding at the time, but the incidents were all very public. So, the muggles were forced to do something, to apiece the ones that knew about the involvement of magicals. I will explain this all in the reports over the next few days."

"For what reason, have you made this enquiry?" asked another representative. "Several, the most important one needs the complete report to understand, but I will tell you about the other reasons" Harry said. "The first that comes to mind is that the reasons that they were banned in the first place, are now obsolete." The people around the table looked surprised at this.

"Care to give us an example?" asked someone at the table. "Yes," he said. "Take demonology for example. There wasn't a real reason to ban that, except to take power away from the magicals; and the magicals have split up from the muggles since then, it doesn't really apply anymore. Don't get me wrong, demonology isn't an easy or a safe magical art, but you can say that about every NEWT level magic's. There are also ways to regulate that magic, if the country wants to. After all, portal magic already is regulated, and it wouldn't be that hard to expand. So that people can't summon high level entities without a license." Harry pointed out. The representative nodded thoughtfully at this.  
"The second is more personal, some of my family's magic is on this list." Harry shrugged. "And the third reason is quite simple. We banned the magic without fully knowing all of the potential consequences. Familial magic for example, is still active; and if we can't teach the people about this, there are going to be ramifications, be it benign, helpful or otherwise."

"Can you explain more about these ramifications of familial magic's?" The Mugwump asked Harry. "Mmmhh, let me think. A good example of a benign consequence, is an aspect of the Potter Family magic's. The Potter's were, like the name states, potters in ancient Rome; exceptionally talented ones. So, they set up their family magic's to help with that profession. A lot of magical families did this at the time. Mostly, so that they could assure top quality products and the corresponding prices.  
Now, the Potters haven't been potters for about a millennia. So, I tried to see if that aspect of the family magic's was still active." He was flipping through his wallet, while he was explaining all of this, until he found a particular picture. "On this picture, you can see my first attempt at pottery" Harry said, while showing off his picture. "You must know, that I am the last of the Potter's on the British isles. That means that all the family magic's of my branch, is focused on one person, me. As you can see, that big vase is of high quality and beautifully made, if I say so myself; although it's made in a somewhat dated style. Making that vase was a fulfilling and magical experience. Using your family magic for its intended purpose has that effect on you." Harry explained, with a gentle smile on his face. "I took that vase to a couple of different places to get an appraisal, and was valued at 50 galleons" Harry recounted contentedly.

"Anyway!" Harry exclaimed, while shaking off his reverie. "An example of a helpful consequence is the Prewett Family magic's. Their family magic's lays mainly in the preparation of ingredients. Molly Weasley née Prewett is for example, a great cook; but I'm alluding to something else. When her brothers died, the family line went extinct in the male line; but the family magic's will find a way to continue itself. So, since the Weasley family already had heirs. Her next children, Fred and George Weasley, received a high affinity in her family magic. They are, like me, the last of that line. So, all of that family magic is available to them.  
As you probably don't know them, George and the late Fred Weasley are the founders and owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes." There was a wince, all around the table. "I can see that you all have heard about him. Probably because of that incident a couple of weeks ago, at the last world cup" he implied. "I still have mud in uncomfortable places." A person mutters from the next table over. "Yeah, George has become quite unhinged since the loss of his twin brother." Harry smirked, "He has become a bit saner after the birth of his son, Fred. What you probably experienced was the commemoration of the son's birthday." Harry concluded, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Anyhow, the twin brothers have a high affinity for preparing ingredients. The consequence of this is that they have been expert potion brewers from a very young age. As my late potion professor always said: _potion brewing is an exacting art and science, which relies almost solely on the selection of ingredients and their preparation_.

There are two ways of gaining a potions mastery. The first and easiest is to take a test in the I.C.W. potion testing and research institute, in Zurich. The test takes a week, and consists of making five master class potions from the potion ingredients that you can collect on the testing ground. These potions are then tested by an I.C.W. potions master. The test is setup in such a way, that the participants can't get all of the best ingredients, or can't get the right ingredients at all. They are required to use substitutes. They also have to defend the quality of their ingredients choices and brewing process before a panel of potion masters.  
The second and most difficult way to gain a potions mastery is to invent or majorly improve a potion.

The Weasley twins had already done this by the time they were fifteen." Harry said conspiratorially. "They made those lovely Canary Creams around that time. That humorous candy is a variation on the mastery level animagus revealing potion. I asked George once, how long it would take for him to make it, so that the person changed into his animagus form for a limited amount of time. He then took a canary cream he had lying around, and had in fifteen minutes modified it, so that it changed you into your animagus form for two minutes. That right there is a post-mastery skill; to modify a completed potion" he divulged happily to his audience.

"An example of a harmful consequence is sadly partly to blame for the creation of Dark Lord Voldemort," Harry affirmed. The audience was again startled at that revelation. "I will talk about that sad excuse of humanity later in my presentation. But, I'll divulge how he went from a genius sociopath, to a mad megalomaniac with illusions of grandeur. Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he was better known as Dark Lord Voldemort, was the last sufficiently powerful magical of the Gaunt line, and was the magical heir of another. Both of those families magic's gave him a high affinity with Necromancy; namely the soul- and reanimation magic's.  
Riddle was all about easy power, and so used several necromantic rituals on himself, and became incredibly insane as a consequence. There is always a high price to pay, if you don't use necromancy correctly, and insanity is one of those; he also lost a good deal of his intellect. After that, he luckily stopped using those rituals. While nuts, he was still smart enough to see that he couldn't achieve his goals, if he was too crazy to do it." Harry explained, while shaking in anger.  
"As you can hear, a person is always drawn toward their family's magic, and if this was presented incorrectly, can make a bad situation, worse very quickly." Harry said with finality, while he drank the last of his cold tea.  
After that, he placed his empty cop back down, and his tableware disappeared. Harry stood up calmly, and left toward the conference hall. He needed time to tighten his occlumentcy shields, and cool down. He wandered around the I.C.W. building for a couple of minutes, before returning to the courtroom. While he was waiting for the audience to return from lunch, he cleaned up his table and started pulling out the aids. When he saw that everyone was ready, he recast his projection and other spells, and continued his presentation.

"After that lovely lunch, I will talk about the exiled clans of Atlantis. The places where those exiles ended up at, were chosen very carefully by their former compatriot's. They had send them each to locations, were their talents would allow them to integrate the best with the locals. Some places were uninhabited, some not; but they were mostly on their own. They were also all cut off from the Sunwell. So, while they were still very magically powerful, this was only temporary. They were rapidly losing that magical boost, and they needed that boost to use the higher level spells. So, if they wanted to use those, they would have little time to prepare. Some groups used this, some couldn't because of their environment, while others choose to integrate themselves with the locals, others traveled to find help of their allies and some teamed up with other groups of exiles. Those early few generations still had the skills and the magical capacity to use the memory recording spells, and to make memory crystals. That is where I got most of these next recordings from. The groups were divided by trade guilds, clans or families that were specialized in a given magical fields. I've tried to structure the exiles that way.

* * *

 ** _Spirit magic:_**

 _The clans that were specialized in this magic, landed in North America and Great Britain. Spirit magic was a lot more widespread than any others; this was because most of the women of Atlantis were somewhat proficient in it._

 _In North America, the group fractured further in the different native tribes. They shared their knowledge of spirit- and ancestral magic with the tribes; these clans had been more specialized in the communing aspect of the magic.  
_ _This sharing of knowledge eventually led to the development of herbal smudging. The Native Americans use this magical art as a very effective alternative for potions. Smudging is a combination of ritual- and spirit magic. They ritually burn herbal packets to create different effects, and then 'activate' these packets with the use of spirit magic, while they are doing the ritual. They also expanded upon their ancestral totem knowledge. The Native Americans had already been doing this for millennia, but with the help of the former Atlantians, they perfected it.  
_ _They also developed the first animagus transformation, as it is now called by. I know the Native Americans have made much advancement in this subject since then, but the original process is quite long and complicated. It required a 'spiritual quest' to find their spirits or soul animal, and commune with it. This could be very dangerous, because the procedure would magically lead you to that animal species, and animals can become very dangerous if handled wrongly. They also developed a meditation procedure for this transformation; this required a smudging ritual and a couple of other things. The total procedure would have taken a person three to four years to complete. You can find that original progress in the books; I have permission from the current Native American tribes to share that info, since they don't use that method any longer._

 _The clans that landed in Great Britain had also fractured into the different local tribes. These clans were more specialized in the agricultural aspect of spirit magic, they also had additional knowledge in rituals and 'Runes', as it's now known as. These runes evolved into the Celtic knots variant. They used these to empower themselves, by ritually tattooing the knots onto their skin. They also developed an animagus transformation that used these tattoos.  
_ _With this variation you could potentially become an animagus with multiple forms. The Celts did this by first capturing the animal while nude, use spirit magic to communicate with the animal, and ask for permission to use their form; this wasn't the full on creature magic, but it worked well enough. They then used its blood as one of the ingredients of the special inks for the tattoos. The tattoo needles they needed to use were blackthorn needles, from a bush they themselves had cultivated. The animals spirits magic in the blood and the persons spirits magic in the blackthorn needles would then mix, and guide the tattoo artist into tattooing the appropriate celtic knot designs for the transformation. The people that completed this whole process were called druids. Their magical war paints used the same principle as the tattoos, but then only temporary.  
_ _They were one of the first to develop rudimentary 'wards', by tying celtic knots with specific herb bundles and laying them around their homes, or carving the knots onto the home; the knots were then charged and activated with spirit magic. The Celts also used spirit magic's for the more mundane pursuits, like growing crops._

 _The last group was the dogs. Most of the spirit hounds were present in these groups. We can conclude from this that the Grims from the British Isles are a mix from this group and the local wolfs, while the North American Coyotes (or trickster spirits) are a mix with the local coyotes._

* * *

 ** _Creature magic:_**

 _These clans were send to Japan and Ireland. At these specific places there are close allies of the Atlantians that could only communicate via creature magic. So, most of these clans were shamans, and were specifically send to help those creatures, namely the fairies and the yokai. Both of these groups were also on islands, and thus couldn't leave. They just integrated with the locals, set up temples, and traded with those creatures._

* * *

 ** _Elemental Evocation:_**

 _These clans were almost exclusively combat shamans; elemental evocation was solely used for combat around that time. So, where ever they landed they used those skills to change the environment to their advantage. They mostly did this by making the area habitable. These clans were divided among the elements they were most proficient at. They were: Wind, landed in the frozen deserts of Russia; Fire, landed in the Sahara in the Middle East; Water, landed onto a remote island in Greece; and Earth, landed deep in the woods of the black forest in Germany._

* * *

 ** _Blood Magic:_**

 _This type of magic wasn't very developed yet. They mainly used blood as a conduit to channel magic, and empower their spells that way. It was all still in its infancy, this was mainly because of the inherent risk of blood magic at that time. With blood magic you could potentially share magic, but this was a hit or miss process, since it required an exchange of blood, and they didn't know about blood typing back then. Both clans that were specialized in blood magic, unfortunately developed sacrificial magic's._

 _The clan that landed in the South American Andes mountains had additional knowledge about rituals and hoodoo, and used the sacrificial blood magic to make an 'artificial' magical node. It was all quite bloody, and the locals fell quickly in line, so to say._

 _The other clan had landed in the Mediterranean area, and had additional knowledge in potioneering and rituals affecting that art; they used these to develop the western style alchemy. Their sacrificial magic was also developed around this time, but was mostly used on a very small scale, like making magical focuses with potion ingredients. This was the forerunner of wand making, and used the principals of sympathetic magic. For example, for a levitation spell you would use a magical feather that had your blood on it, and via that blood link you could power the feather. The sympathetic magic would then allow you to focus certain spells through the feather much easier, like a levitation spell or a wind spell.  
_ _The large scale use of sacrificial blood magic around that area, was largely used by the Romans. The Romans developed the first proper wands and staves. They also made use of artificial magical nodes in the different coliseums, the magical nodes that were thus made had an affinity for the more destructive magic's. This was what aloud the Romans to conquer Europe, the better magical focuses and the portable magical nodes._

 _Both of these clans achieved most of these feeds, because they had help early on from other clans of Atlantian exiles, who were specialized in Hoodoo or Voodoo magic._

* * *

 ** _Necromancy:_**

 _Since only the higher level shamans used this difficult magic, they had much smaller clans than the rest, but they were also much older, more experienced and more powerful. They had additional knowledge pertaining the more high level magic's, like the magical oaths and fields. So, they set themselves up as the leaders of the locals; the aristocrats so to say. They became the higher cast of the Egyptians and Greeks. The Egyptians' were more specialized in the runic form of necromancy, while the Greeks were more the ritual kind._

 _So, in the early days the Egyptians used their unique Runes or hieroglyphs to develop protection fields; they also expanded upon these wards, and weaponized it into attack wards. The older and more experienced shamans were the first to discover, that they weren't linked to the magical Sunwell anymore. So, they devised an alternative way that they could still tap into the ley lines. They did this by creating a runic variation of the ancient combining ritual and the loa ritual. This procedure went as follows: Each of the more powerful shamans caught a local animal, and brought it to the closes divergence of ley lines in modern day Giza, in Egypt. The ritual also required the shamans to make a great sacrifice. The ritual sacrificed their free will, and bound those selected shamans to a powerful magical oath. This oath was given in runic form an stated: 'We swear to protect our people, and to do specific tasks for them'; that task was different for every shaman that participated in the ritual. They then used the vials of Sunwell water, that they still had on a necklace, to power the rituals. The chosen shamans then combined with the animals they caught, and became hybrids. These hybrids were tied to the regions ley lines, and could regulate it much like Uldtael did; they became thus that empires pantheon. The new gods then created a realm for themselves, and did their oath bound tasks from there.  
_ _This clan also had some lion seals, which they changed to hippopotamus to guard their rivers._

 _The Greeks made use of the same ritual, it also made them immortal; but without the runic written oath to focus the ritual, the ritual itself chose their sacrifice. The ritual had changed the selected shamans very beings, and tied them to an aspect of the local magic. These immortal beings could also regulate the ley lines, but were limited to only granting magic of their given aspect. They created a realm under mount Olympus, Tartarus, and called themselves the Titans. The rest of the clan just hid with them in the realm, and were therefore granted a much longer lifespan. Most of the western knowledge of necromancy came from this place.  
_ _Hades was born 1800 years after this event, and was 170 years old when he was the first of that pantheon to ascend. I will talk more about Hades Bones and that pantheon ascension, when I explain ancestral magic.  
_ _This clan had some of the lion dogs, and were tasked in guarding their realm borders. These dogs were renamed Molossus, and are the ancestor of the mastiff, bulldog and pit-bull breeds of dogs. The cerberus came about later, and will be talked about in another report._

* * *

 ** _Rituals:_**

 _These clans were most of the animal care takers. So, they had some of the animals they took care of. Each group had their specialty and affinity with a specific animal species. They mainly used rituals, because these clans were less magically powerful, and compensated for this by adding more people to the same rituals. The clans used rituals for almost everything, and had each developed a unique kind._

 _The clans were send to: Central Asia, one in India and one in the steppes of Kazakhstan; Australia, mainly two clans near Ayers rock; and the Polynesian islands, on one of the islands that is nowadays a hidden enclave. The discovery of ritual circles came later; this was the main reason why triangles were so revered in ancient Egypt._

 _The clan that landed in India was specialized in taking care of the re'ems cow, and had developed ritual blessings. This is the reason that the cow is sacred in India, because the people that took care of the mystical re'ems gave the blessings, and eventually became the many Indian gods of the Hindu religions. These people made a realm for themselves, and used the Sunwell water to do a ritual. This ritual was a combination of the Greek and Egyptian process, because they were better at rituals then the Greeks, they were able to focus the ritual better. They made the oath, so that their oath bound task was: giving certain types of blessings to the locals. There are so many different gods in that religion, because the local people found different things more important than others, and each god could only give blessings from a given category. Like, a blessing for luck from the god of luck, Lakshmi._

 _The clan that landed in Kazakhstan was specialized in taking care of equestrians and had a herd of Tulpar, which they had bred from the abraxen. They were also specialized in the more traditional rituals, the rituals that were made to survive the harsh changes in climate, that their former home had regularly experienced. This clan was very large ,and split into smaller groups to survive. They mingled with the locals, and were chosen as the leaders of the tribes. All of these tribes became the nomadic tribes of Eurasia, and each eventually migrated and specialized in different equestrians: The tribes that went to Mongolia domesticated the local horses and roamed there; the tribes that went to Lapland and Siberia domesticated the reindeer; the tribes that went to India and Pakistan domesticated the cattle and goats; and the tribes that went to the deserts and Afghanistan domesticated the camels, donkeys, goats and sheep._

 _The clans that landed in Australia were specialized in taking care of the dogs; therefore there were a lot more grims in this group then in any other. They were also specialized in rituals that nurture or rejuvenate the land, the people and their ancestors. This had the benefit that they could survive the harsh climates of the Australian outback; and the ever present danger of the underground dragons, the Bunyips, and the carnivores of that region, the Drop Bears.  
_ _The first thing that this group did was go to Ayers rock, and join with their kin there. But, the word had come out that they weren't welcome, without some permanent commitment. One of the clans took that offer and will be talked about later. The rest still made a commitment to remember and defend Ayers rock, but weren't so keen in taking the permanent kind. This group would eventually gain entrance to Ayers rock, but it would take millennia. They buried their best warriors southwest of the rock, and made it, so that the oak trees that are planted there would act as eyes for Bolung, and the warriors spirits would act to his commands. The clans would join the different local tribes of aboriginals.  
_ _The spirit hounds would eventually become the dingoes and the magical dingoes of that region._

 _The clan that landed on the Polynesian islands was specialized in taking care of sheep and goats. They were also specialized in rituals that empower or depower things, they mainly use it to strike fear in enemies or give courage to allies, and called them hakas. When they had landed on these islands it was uninhabited, the modern-day settlers only started inhabiting the islands 3500 years later. So, they had placed in the mean time, around some of the islands a gigantic a see-something-else field; this is the forerunner of the fidelius charm.  
_ _They lived and took care of the Ampharos sheep and the Graphorns goats on these islands. The islands lay close to Australia and New Zealand, and is the reason why there are so many sheep and goats in those areas nowadays. The Ampharos and Graphorns are still domesticated by the local magicals. The Ampharos are very recognizable, they have a distinctive natural golden colored wool, and is probably the creature from which the Golden Fleece is based off from, though they never had wings.  
_ _Some of the more powerful members of this clan, also made a realm on that island, and became the Polynesian pantheon through the same methods as the Indians. This group lived very isolated for thousands of years, and spread with the Polynesian immigration; and is also the reason that this Pantheon is so wide spread on those islands._

* * *

 ** _Hoodoo/Voodoo:_**

 _Hoodoo is a branch of magic, that is a combination of spirit, soul, ritual and sympathetic magic. This is the modern day definition, but in ancient times it was categorized as a separate magical field, that dealt with magical items._ _There were a large number of different clans that were specialized in this magic; since most of the artisans, artists and craftsmen were part of these clans. So, there were a lot of different families, clans and guilds._

 _These clans landed in: the Caribbean islands, Central- and South America, and Central- and South Africa. We will not talk about all of these separate clans in detail, but I'll give a small summary. There were many loa rituals done at the start, the clans integrated in the local tribes, and many different cultures were thus created.  
_ _The sad thing is, that most of these tribes eventually became the slave class of North America, and these former magical slaves, have the majority of that knowledge of this magical field. Most of these slaves were sold by the warring tribes themselves, and those tribes that were left in their homelands, eventually lost most of that knowledge, due to the western colonies, infighting, genocides and wars. Nowadays, you will find in those territories a large number of petty tyrants and corrupt governments. Some of those territories have retained that magical knowledge, as you can see by the representatives of the African magicals in this hall, but in comparison to the number of countries they have, it is only a small percentage._

* * *

 ** _Runes, Bindings, Seals: Magic that is Written:_**

 _There were three large clans that were specialized in these. All of these groups had a high understanding of Atlantian runes. While they knew a little bit of the Norse runes it wasn't very extensive. The Norse runes came later into wide use, with the Viking raids and invasions. The nearest approximation to Atlantian runes we have nowadays, are the ancient Egyptian and Mayan runes, so more like pictograms or hieroglyphs. These runes are very good at describing what the magic has to do.  
_ _For the higher level runic magic you needed to carve the runes into different materials, like silver or gold, or an alternative was to carve the rune much bigger in a less valuable material. A good example of the latter, were extensively used by the ancient Nazca people. They made gigantic magical geoglyphs in the deserts of Peru. These gigantic geoglyphs were the equivalent of the same runes transcribed into seven foot tall diamond slabs. The only reason that I can think of for these geoglyphs, was to empower their people with something in combination with a ritual._

 _The clan that was send to Central America was, and still is, specialized in using Atlantian runes or glyphs to inscribe objects or buildings. These runes have been used for this purpose for very, very long, and so have gained a lot of magical power and capacity because of this. This is the reason that these runes are mostly used for strengthening structures, buildings or fabrics in the magical world. The downside of Atlantian runes is that it is very elaborate and requires a lot of magical strength to charge them; they are also very hard to string together. It is almost impossible to use these runes for enchantments or wards. You learn most of this in ancient runes curriculum under the Mayan runes, since it is still in use to this day._

 _The clan that was send to Scandinavia was specialized in runic magic. They more specifically used them for combat and entrapment. For combat they used the little they know of Norse runes to inscribe them in the air with their magic, entrapment they did the same but with their feet on the ground. This group was in a large predicament, they were essentially the hit wizards or witches of Atlantis, and while they could survive of the land for a time, they knew next to nothing about agriculture. So, they travelled to Yggdrasil to ask help from the Aesir or the Azgardians, but they were in the same situation as the aboriginals of Australia. The Aesir needed a sign of fate or a permanent commitment; so that they wouldn't be betrayed by them later on. Some of them couldn't make a permanent commitment, but took the Aesir as their oath bound pantheon. Most of them took the permanent commitment and will be talked about later. The Aesir taught them how to thrive in the cold north, and also taught them the rest of the Norse runes, but not the applications. Those they taught to the other group.  
_ _These clans also had all of the dire wolves, but they weren't needed that much anymore and became restless. The dire wolves were bred for the constant battle they did in the forest of the Atlantian island. So, they gifted some pups to the Aesir, and let most of their packs roams around the land. The packs continued coming back to the group of Norsemen, until they eventually stopped; you can still find dire wolfs in the forests of Scandinavia. The werewolves have roots from the dire wolves and will be talked about in a later report._

 _The clan that was send to China was specialized in seals and bureaucracy. These were the guys that kept the records; this was done on clay tablets. There wasn't a written language per say, but they could label the stuff they had very accurately. These are the guys that made up the runic representation of everything they had. These written runes became in time the true magical representation of those plants, animals, parts, etc... ; The true magical written language so to say. These representations looked like a mix of Chinese kanji, Atlantian runes and Egyptian hieroglyphs. This written language is largely lost to the world, mostly due to the multiple campaigns the Chinese empires did, to illiterate the populous, but in return they got a very large and complicated runic language, that makes confusing ward matrices, that are nearly impossible to break.  
_ _You will again find the full list of the true runes in the books. A note of warning, the squibs I hired didn't know anything about arithmancy, and couldn't therefore make arithmetical values for these true runic names. If you can translate these, you can potentially make spells that are multiple times more effective on those specific items. These true runic names magically identify, describe and name everything that thing is or represents. We will probably make a separate book on how to make these runes for new objects. They are also very useful in making specialized spells or wards that only work for that particular plant, animal, metal, etc.  
_ _Seals are the oldest kind of runes; it was originally used to make traps, and was also called runic bindings. These seals were overtime further developed into: the art of sealing, which is nowadays part of the eastern style of alchemy; paper talismans; and hand seals. The last is mostly used nowadays by the magicals of Eastern Asia. They use the hand seals as a magical focus, in combination with focus gloves or rings; just like the westerners do, but then with Norse runes and wands or staves._

* * *

 ** _Potioneering:_**

 _There were only two big clans of potioneers, namely healing- and battle potions, and it can still be divided by this to this day._

 _The faction that was send to China was specialized in the battle potions; by this I mean potions that gives a magical effect on someone. Potioneering remains relatively unchanged over the ages, but the ancient Chinese developed this further with seals, rituals and astrology, into the eastern style of alchemy; and through this discovered gunpowder. This clan and other Atlantian clans banded together with the locals, and eventually became the Xia dynasty._

 _The other faction was send to West Europe, and was specialized in healing potions; by this I mean potions that take away effects from someone, like fevers or magical effects. The Greco-Roman Egyptians develop this further with ritual circles, astrology and blood magic, into the western style of alchemy._

 _The way you distinguish between the two kinds of alchemies lies in the rituals, the western style has geometric shapes and blood to guide the magic, while the eastern style uses seals and ritual hymns to guide the magic._ _The strengths and weaknesses of the two styles lies in the potion aspect, the western style is very good at healing and altering things, while the eastern style is very good at strengthening and creating/destroying things._

* * *

 ** _Wandless magic:_**

 _I may call it wandless magic, but by this I mean doing magic without a magical focus. This is definitely the most difficult magical art to originate from Atlantis. It requires absolute control over your magic and the separate energies from which it is made, and it also requires you to internally focus all of these energies. The clans I will be talking about took this concept to the extreme, as they also tried to gain absolute control of the other energies that we have available to us, and the combinations of these. These energies are: magical energy; soul energy; mind energy; body energy; spirit, wild or nature energy (magic directly from the ley lines, this is very dangerous to do, and is also called evocation); elemental energy (talking about invocation here, not evocation); ancestral, familial or prayer energy (yes, these are technically all the same, they just come from different sources); cosmic energy (again very difficult and not much use, except for divination); blood magic; and emotional or wish magic (the so called 'accidental' magic). As you can hear, this was, and still is, a commitment of a lifetime; most of the elders of Atlantis came from these clans._

 _There are two philosophies or schools on the way this is done. The first requires hard concentration and extreme monotonous repetition. The second also requires extreme concentration and a lot of repetition. Both have the same goal, to reach a state of Zen or Nirvana.  
_ _The first school is the yang way or the instinctual way, this works by working backwards from the finished product and refining the process. They first learn a cantrip and steadily shorten it until it's a spell, then they take away the magical focus, then the incantation, next the 'wand movements' equivalent, after that they make it steadily more economical, and finally experiment with the mixtures of energies, and document those changes in the spell. This is what they do for every spell, and requires an enormous amount of repetition! They do this so that the spell becomes instinctual, incredibly short and very powerful; and they also can alter or change it on the fly. You can think of it as the physical way or the 'yoga' way of doing things.  
_ _The second school is the ying way or the studied way, this works by working forward from the process and refining the finished product. They first do an enormous amount of meditation, to discover the separate energies and recognize them, they then do the cantrip for the first time, study the information they got, rinse and repeat until you have studied all the aspects of the spell, and you can do it perfectly in your mindscape. While there isn't much of an instinctual aspect to this process, and you can therefore master more cantrips than the other group. The downside of this school is that you have to take an enormous amount of time in refining your control of the base energies first, before you can start on the spells; this can take years. You can think of it as the spiritual way or 'meditation' way of doing things.  
_ _Both have their strengths and weaknesses, for example: the yang way has superior control over their spells earlier and specialties, while the ying way eventually have a more broader spell repertoire._

 _Since the conception of spell focusing, and these philosophies, the two clans have lived in isolation. They were still sometimes called upon, to adjudicate things, and were therefore highly respected members of their society. This was also the reason that these two clans weren't exiled, per say. They didn't know about the tsunami, because they lived in isolation. So, on the night before the tsunami event, the elders visited them and asked, if they could be 'reassigned' to a place where they were sorely needed. They accepted, it didn't really matter to them where they practiced their way of life, they would still be able to do it where they were being send._

 _The first clan was the ying school, and was sent to modern day Tibet, in the Himalayan Mountains. They were tasked into setting up a new colony on top off the entrance of the lair of Shen'long, for additional protection. They hid this colony in a separate realm, which they called Shangri La. Shen'long gave this realm additional protections. He is the aspect of time, and could therefore place the realm in a time bubble. Time flows differently in this realm, and became impenetrable when the gates are closed. This is due to an effect called time-shearing; this means that it becomes impossible to enter or to exit a zone that is under active time manipulation, without deadly consequences.  
_ _The monks then set up, at first hidden enclaves all over Asia; they became the primogenitors of the different temples of that region. For example, the Shaolin monks of china are specialized in body energy; when they have fully trained a person, they send him or her to another temple. Other examples are, the different Tibetan and Indian temples, and are all, in one way or another, linked to a mastery of one of the energies that we can access. The people that have gone through all of the temples are sent to Shangri La, to start their magical studies; note here, you don't have to be a magical to study in these temples, or gain access to Shangri La, it's just much easier for magicals. The people that gain access to Shangri La, are called sages, and will be blessed upon the conclusion of their magical studies by Shen'long with agelessness, and become technically immortal. This whole process can take upward of 200 years, 50 years in the temples, and 150 in Shangri La. The most famous of these immortal sages is probably Gautama Buddha._

 _The second clan was the yang school, and was send all over Japan. They, together with the locals, set up temples with Torii (spirit gates) and Yorishiro (those talismans to attract spirits to trees, rocks and other things) on focal points all around the islands of Japan. They did this, because the yokai realm is located in a parallel dimension, that encompasses the whole Japanese archipelago. This way, the monks can somewhat regulate were the yokai can exit or enter from.  
_ _Not all yokai are benevolent, and the malevolent ones were starting to cause major problems. The yokai races innate magical talent to blend in and hide, makes them incredibly difficult to uproot. This was why the yang monks were chosen for this task, their allied yokai needed help. Mostly by containing the more aggressive yokai into their realm. This requires a lot of traveling, magical skills and dedication. The Yokai have many different races, that have different strengths and weaknesses. The yang monks could then pick a monk that was specialized in those weaknesses; and still do this, to this day. These monks eventually became the Shinto priests and Mikos._

 _Because of the importance of these two clans, Uldtael sent a lot of the lion dogs with them. They were later renamed to komainu or temple dogs, because they are one of the main magical defenses of the eastern temples. These lion dogs haven't changed much over the years, but they eventually bred nonmagical variants of them for the nonmagical chapters of their temples; namely: the Shiba, Akita, Chow Chow, Shar Pei, Tibetan spaniel, Lhasa Apso, Tibetan Mastiff, the Pekingese which were bred for the Chinese Imperial court, who bred it with the Lhasa Apso into the Shin Tzu, and finally the Japanese Chin which was bred for the Japanese royal court. It is incredible, that a dog breed that stands 9 feet tall, the Komainu, are the direct ancestor of a dog breed that stands 9 inches tall, the Pekinese; that the only possible way they could have achieved this, was with magic._

* * *

 ** _Transfiguration and Animation:_**

 _The clans that were, and still are, specialized in these magical fields, were the middle class of Atlantis: the crafters, farmers, healers and builders. They were therefore experts in bartering, and were the first known merchants and traders. While they weren't as magically weak as the clans that specialized in rituals, they weren't that much stronger either. These clans were originally known for their skill in transfiguration, as they mostly used this magic to transfigure base products, which they then used in their professions._

 _The most important rules of transfiguration, are the laws of Gamp; but there are five Principal Exceptions to these laws. The original Exceptions of elemental transfiguration were discovered by these clans. These Principal Exceptions are:  
_ _\- permanent transfiguration is only possible for products that are in their natural form, for metals this would be in the form of metal ores.  
_ _\- you can't transfigure into something that has natural magical properties, like: gold or silver.  
_ _\- you can't permanently transfigure something that was originally living into something that is dead, and vice versa, example: stone into food.  
_ _\- you need mass for transfigurations, conjuration is just the transfiguration of air.  
_ _These are the original four Principal Exceptions to these laws, the fifth being:  
_ _\- you can't transfigure the temperature of an object.  
_ _This is not to be confused with the science of Transmutation, which is an offshoot of Alchemy; the difference between these two magic's will be explained later._

 _These clans were also the single largest group of exiles by far, and they were all send to the biggest settlement and first dynasty of humans in the world, ancient Sumer (which is modern day Samaria). The leader of this settlement was named Jushur, and was an ancestor of Gilgamesh. Lugal Jushur didn't let the exiles join his subjects for free though, he required tributes and aide; the settlement had just barely survived the floods.  
_ _The clans crafters transfigured some rock into ores, and made a sword for him. They quenched the hot metal of the sword, into a mixture of Sunwell water and the blood of Jushur. This gave the sword some magical properties, and worked as a magical focus. The weapon was later named 'the Sword of Gilgamesh', and it was much later claimed by the black family and turned into 'the Black Sword'.  
_ _The clans builders started rebuilding the capital city, which was Kish.  
_ _The healers and farmers couldn't give much tribute, except for the things they used in their professions. So, they teamed up and created a unique ritual with the use of the Sunwell water, which made the offspring of their new Lugal incredibly physically powerful, and the first Antediluvian giant. For this to work, they offered one of their daughters to the Lugal, on who they had preformed the ritual.  
_ _Jushur accepted the tributes, and the clans integrated itself into the community. They became the backbone of the community: the builders, the crafters, the traders, the healers and the merchants. The clans tried to teach the locals their magic's and crafts, but they weren't magically powerful enough. So, the clans segregated itself and called themselves 'the children of Uldtael', which later became 'the children of Noah', or the Jews. This of course, created resentment with the locals, because of the perceived slight against their local religions; and ultimately led to their banishment 1200 years later._

 _Jushur had many children who were all Antediluvian giants. He didn't want the populous to call for their heads, and so ordered his priests to create a solution. The priests created a mythical civilization, which existed in the past, that was called 'the age of the Antediluvian rulers', which coincidentally was destroyed in the recent floods. Jushur then send his eldest son, Utu, to the ruined city of Uruk. He was tasked in rebuilding it; Utu was later remembered as the sun god of that region. He also send several of his other children to other ruined cities (Ur, Ninpur, and others) to marry, rebuild or subjugate; and so established the first country, the country of Sumer.  
_ _Three hundred years later, the descendents of the clans were tasked by Gilgamesh to create a temple, in honor of his ancestor, the sun god Utu. They made the ziggurat Etemenaki, in Ancient Babylon; or what it was later known by, 'the Tower of Babel'. This descendent, was also the Gilgamesh of lore and epics.  
_ _A couple of hundred years later, a descendant of him was overthrown in Kish by Sargon, who promptly conquered the rest of the city states, and became the first emperor of Akkad. The Antediluvian giants became few in number because of this war, and only a few stayed in power over the city states. The races collectively sought refuge in a magical realm; which we will discuss in the next topic. Goliath, was the last of the direct descendents of Gilgamesh._

 _Around 1800 BC, the Jews were eventually kicked out of the empire, because they were blamed for a two year long famine. One of the leaders of the Jews, Jacob, led his people to Egypt. The Jews were initially welcomed, but it wasn't long before they were enslaved. They did this through the use of a necromantic slave mark, that is more commonly known as a 'dark mark' or a 'slave bond'. This mark binds the slaves magic to an owner, whom can do with it as he pleases. The slaves were unable to escape because of this, and ones marked the owner can always summon the slave to himself.  
_ _Six hundred years later, the Jews would gather, identify and silently rebel under a common symbol, the Judas Star. This symbol consists of two interposing triangles, and was chosen to spite the Ancient Egyptians, whom viewed triangles as sacred. The Egyptians believed that misfortune would fall to anyone that walked under a ladder, because it formed a triangle.  
_ _The leader of these rebels was Moses and was magically extraordinarily powerful; but he wasn't a mythical born savior, those accolades came much later. He was able to rebel, because: he had never received the slave mark, and discovered how to magically demand help from the Egyptian gods. These gods are magically bound to uphold an oath to protect their people, and while Moses didn't know this, the Jews were descendants of those, namely the Atlantians. Moses had previously warned the Pharaoh, that if he wouldn't let his people go, there would be consequences. The pharaoh laughed the warning off, and send for his arrest, but Moses escaped with the help from the slave populous. The Egyptian gods had thereafter send a series of ten plagues upon the Egyptians, each new plague incrementally more terrible than the previous one. The pharaoh was ultimately forced to capitulate, after he lost his first born son to the plagues, and released the slave bond from all of the Jews. The Jews left immediately thereafter, and escaped their pursuers with the help of the Egyptian gods, whom by channeling through Moses split the Red sea. The gods then safeguarded them, until Moses died near Canaan by the Jordan River; were they joined the descendents of Abraham, whom were previously exiled from Babel._

 _The Ten Commandments came about, due to Moses asking those gods for help. He wanted to safeguard the Jews, against the corruption that had spread through Ancient Egypt. The gods helped him, and with their knowledge of Egyptian history set up ten simple live rules, that would theoretically minimize that corruption. The gods had in turn received help from the five divine Aspects, who in their turn had help from a higher consciousness.  
_ _This Higher being is what we call the one true god, and we know very little from it. We only know that it exists, and can express itself in one consciousness. Which can also apply to a hive, and so could potentially be a collection of multiple gods, that work in harmony. My personal believe is, that this being or beings are from the magical realm, the Twisting Nether. This is because, one of the highest levels of creatures that a demonologist can potentially summon, are the race of Naaru; whom are summoned by the emotion of goodness, light, guidance and creation._

 _The Jews had a couple hundred years of peace, until their again came a time of turmoil. I'll list them in quick succession:  
_ _\- Solomon united the city states and created the first temple.  
_ _\- Assyria conquered the northern part of Canaan (aka Israel), and exiled every one of the Jews there.  
_ _\- Babylon initially did the same with the southern part (aka Judah).  
_ _\- The Jews were returned fifty years later to Judah, when Persia conquered all of Canaan.  
_ _\- Alexander the great conquered them around 334 BC.  
_ _\- And finally the Roman Empire conquered Canaan around the first century AD, and exiled all of the Jews to Europe._

 _It was during this period of turmoil that the Hebrew language came to be, and as a result of this, the Hebrew Runes.  
_ _The Jews called the 2000 year period of dispersion, that came after the Romans had exiled them, the Jewish Diaspora. They were driven from land to land, until they eventually settled in magical enclaves all around Poland, around 966 AD.  
_ _They had long ago perfected the magical art of Transfiguration, but were never able to translate this into a viable defensive magic. That only came, when they created the temporary animation spells, around the time they settled in Poland. Permanent animation, also called golems or simulacra, was the creation of Rabbi Eliyahu of Chelm in 1573, and was achieved with the help of Hebrew Runes. With these magical constructs, the magical enclaves of the Jews were secure for nearly a thousand years._

 _The Wizard wars started, when Grindelwald found a way to disintegrate these runes. His troops targeted the runes which were responsible for the golems animation, and thus eliminate the magical enclaves best defenses. He then send a report to Hitler, that said that Poland was defenseless, and so started the invasion of Poland, and the Wizarding war. We all know what happened after this."_

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, and reached for his glass of water on the table. He looked around while he was drinking and saw that the whole floor had looked at him and the projection attentively. Most looked amazed that he was able to gather and verify that much history in five short years.  
What he didn't tell them was, that those first generation memory crystals only had memories for the 200 years directly after the Atlantian exile, the rest he had to gather from the Goblins Archeology department; and that place was gigantic. Luckily, he was able to hire help from the Goblin nation. He hired them, to guide him to all of the objects that ranked the highest on the dark detector scale. They demanded as payment that he shared all of his research with them, and that the objects didn't leave that department. You wouldn't believe how many of those objects have necromantic memories in them. The rest I had to gather from the dairy's I had access to.  
He put his empty glass back on the table, and continued speaking. "These records are again readily available at the Goblin nation. I will continue this report on the aftermath of Atlantis after a 15 min break. The rest of the aftermath will be about the humanoid creatures that were created around that time, and why they were created." Harry said, and quickly left to go to the toilet.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, that it took me so long to update. Like I told in a previous chapter, I personally beta these story and this takes a lot of time for me. English isn't my main language, and I have dyslexia. It also took me two weeks to page through the internet and find the right myths and legends of those civilizations. I then had to puzzle all of that together, and write it down in a enjoyable way. Well, enjoyable for some, but this story is about how I envision how the History of the Harry Potter verse would have gone; like the title of this story says. Most of the stuff in this chapter you could verify on Wikipedia, and could be a farfetched explanation of those events.**

 **On runes:**

 **In this chapter, I briefly explain what a student of Hogwarts would learn in their Ancient Runes studies:**

 **-the runic alphabets in 3th year, namely: Aztec Runes (Atlantian or Ancient Runes), the multiple Norse Runic alphabets and Hebrew Runes.**

 **-application and matrixes of these runes in 4th year: Aztec Runes (for magical construction and strengthening objects), Hebrew Runes (for animation and transfiguration via runes), and the different Norse Runes (for spell effects, projection and charms).**

 **-carving and practicing of these runes in 5th year: same as before, but more on the practical side. Like, carving into different materials, and learning what those materials do for the runes.**

 **-the newt years focuses more on the warding aspect of runes, and the Area on Effect it can create: The Chinese and Egyptian Runic alphabet is then learned, the theory around wards are learned, they learn how to anchor wards to ward stones, and minor runic wards. For example:**

 ** _\- Norse runes is good for giving direction and the spell effect to a ward.  
_** ** _\- Egyptian runes is good for giving AoE spells, triggers and curses to a ward.  
_** ** _\- Chinese runes is perfect for giving security to a ward.  
_** ** _\- Aztec runes is perfect for anchoring al these wards to a Ward stone, not much else.  
_** ** _\- Hebrew Runes is used for animating the guardians of the ward, usually statues._**

 **I also briefly explained what true runes are, namely: The original Atlantian runes that names different objects, with this you can focus the spell much better for a specific object. Example: a spell to grow plants that was made with the original rune for grass , would be 10 times more effective for grass.**


End file.
